


Nothing's Free

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Devil fruit usage, Drunk Dialing, Kidd is a bastard, Law is a bastard, M/M, Now with feelings, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Do it. Call him.” Kidd slurs and lets his head fall back on the arm of the couch.The den den rings, the soft constantpurupurupuruover and over and Kidd starts to think Law won’t answer. Not that he would blame him. After all he’s a fancy warlord now, can’t bother himself with others. As if he ever really answered before that.Just before he’s about to toss it across the room it gives the soft click of acceptance and Kidd’s eyes fly open.“Yes?”





	Nothing's Free

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote Kiddlaw, don't come for me about it.

Condensation collects on the rim of the mug, sweating as it sits on the bar. The ring of water around the edge exists with a reminder of just how long it’s taking him to drink. He ordered this well over ten minutes ago and he should’ve had it downed by now, but she’s still talking. An incessant ringing in his ears while she prattles on. 

She launches into another explanation, breath never seeming to run out, and Kidd feels his anger start to inch forward in his head. An annoying itch, his eyes still watching the water drip, traveling in a twisted pattern toward the worn wood beneath. Slamming his hand down, the force vibrates against the wood and the woman stops short. Words dead in her mouth as she watches Kidd down the beer. 

He chugs it all in a single take, the liquid now much warmer, but he doesn’t care. It’s heavy pouring down his throat and he can feel it fill him. Heat starts to pool in his stomach and the craving for more consumes him. 

More of everything. 

He signals for another and his vision shifts to look at the woman next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he catches the sight of a familiar hood. A low grumble slips from his mouth before he can stop it he watches the owner turns around. Eyes dark beneath his hat, dilated with irises large like two gold coins, Law looks back at him. 

His gaze lingers for a moment, eyes scanning the woman next to Kidd before a soft smirk paints onto his face. He blinks slowly, a knowing look shared between the two of them before he turns back to the woman approaching him. Kidd watches him fade into the dark, pushing up the stairs with the woman in tow and something in his stomach stirs. 

It shouldn’t irritate him, knowing that Law is going to fuck. That’s exactly what he’s trying to accomplish right now, isn’t it? To find a release is his goal, but knowing Law is here makes things different. It shouldn’t and the thought of it causing a change nearly makes his blood boil. 

“We gonna do this thing or not?” Kidd asks and the woman next to him blushes, giving a meek nod for an answer, “Then let’s get on with it.” 

Throwing the newly poured beer down his throat, he tries not to let his mind wander. His curiosity of where Law is up above and what he’s up to scratches at his neck. Rubbing a quick hand against it, the other wraps around the woman’s arm tugging her off the stool. She’s so small within his hands and it makes him reconsider with the alcohol starting to seep into him. 

There is no power behind her frame like there is with Law. No risk of danger in their interaction. Before they even start he’s already finished with her, but he knows what he needs, and he knows she can give it to him. A quick fuck followed by a night spent in a decent bed is all he came in here for. 

It is just that, a quick fuck. 

His hands digging into the headboard as he thrusts, and she whines beneath him. Mind somewhere else entirely and he tries not to strain his hearing, ears desperate to pick up something he likely knows isn’t there. Nevertheless, he listens for it. Those noises he heard all those months ago. 

Now unsure if they were caused by drugs or pleasure, he isn’t sure if he cares. 

Waking in the morning, his eyes are heavy under the light and it burns against them. While he wants to turn over and sleep more, he’s reminded. Looking in the space next to him in the bed, she’s still there, asleep and breathing softly. How badly he hoped she was already gone, but perhaps she was more than he thought of her. Other’s already filled with regret of their night usually slink away while he is asleep. 

Maybe, she’s different. 

Making their way back downstairs is no big to do, but Kidd’s stomach was growling too loud for comfort. Plus, it made her laugh and he wanted nothing more than to close her mouth for her. The inn serves them food. Nothing extravagant, some meat and eggs along with another pint of a lighter beer. It’s good and cheap, filling and warm. Makes Kidd consider hanging around for another day. 

Listening to the woman in front of him start to again talk, he watches Law trod down the stairs next to them. Each step squeaking lightly beneath his feet, doubled by the woman just behind him. She looks tired, hair still mussed, and Kidd pushes another piece of sausage into his mouth. Law is wiry as ever, but Kidd knows the truth of what hides beneath the thin exterior. 

Power that rivals his own. The ability to kill coursing through his veins all the same. He would very nearly kill to know what happened in that room last night and every inch of him hates it. Listening to her halfheartedly, Kidd keeps both Law and the woman in front of him in his vision, eyes glancing between them. 

So, when she reaches out and places a hand on his leg, he almost swings in response. Hand flinching upward, she pulls back with eyes shiny still full of sleep, and Kidd resigns with a sigh. She’s trying, against all odds, it seems. It’s almost sad if he weren’t still so tired himself, zoning out as her mouth continues to move. 

Staying that way until she stops and before he can question anything, lips are on his. Kidd’s hand curling into a reflexive fist, it hovers next to the head of the person on him, ready to knock them straight into the bar. Thankfully, something stopped him from doing just that, and in the back of his mind he knows it’s because he recognizes the feeling. Law’s lips, soft against his own, pressing hard into him without any drop of hesitation keeps his hand hovered next to him. 

Pulling back from the kiss, Law looks back to the woman behind him, a short tsk blowing from his mouth before turning back to Kidd. 

“Mine was a bust. Let’s go.” Law says throwing a nod toward the stairs and Kidd furrows his brows, “Unless you’re having a better time here?”

Kidd lifts up from the bar, stool nearly toppling backwards given the speed and he swears he hears Law laugh. The woman looks up at him as he towers over her and he takes a moment to look at her. Under his direct attention, a small smile starts to form on her face. As his mouth widens, he watches her eyes do the same, desire swimming within them. Desire that is killed by Kidd dumping the rest of his breakfast into his mouth before promptly washing it down with the rest of his beer. 

“Wish I could say it was nice, but I can’t.” Kidd says, dark grin pulled onto his face as he backs up from the bar before turning on his heel. 

Law stands at the top of the stairs, eyes downcast on the floor of the inn below, both women now staring up at him. Kidd’s stands up, an arm outstretched as she watches him walk toward Law, all before looking up once more. Her eyes lit with a small fire and Law can’t help but laugh. 

“Fuck better next time.” Law replies with a smirk and turns to continue down the hall with Kidd no more than two steps behind him. 

Their paces different as they walk toward Law’s room. His heels clicking gently against the hardwood floor, a direct opposite to Kidd’s deep thudding of boots. Kidd wants to pretend he didn’t want this. That last night when he wished to hear Law’s moans through the walls, he didn’t want to find himself here. He can’t though, not as the door flies open and within a moment the room is cast in blue. The strange sensation coursing through him once more, and he realizes every time he’s jerked off to the thought of it, nothing could rival feeling it again. 

“Shall we?” Law purrs and Kidd huffs out a laugh. 

“Get fucked, Trafalgar.” Kidd replies, hands pushing his coat off into the floor and the feel of the morning air once again on his skin wakes him up. 

“I’m trying.” 

\---

The new world isn’t anything like Kidd expected it to be. He’s down an arm but not his pride as he makes his way onto a new island. If anything, this gives him more opportunities, or at least that’s what he tries to tell himself. Especially when he’s lying awake at night, phantom pain stinging in his shoulder. 

Drinking soothes it on most occasions. A shot or two of the local whiskey typically seems to do the trick, but tonight it’s different. Reading the paper earlier, seeing that Law now holds that godforsaken title, it burns at a him. Delivering a hundred hearts to the government earned him the spot and for the life of him, Kidd can’t understand why. 

Does he even understand Law the way he thought he did?

So, two shots become four, along with a cold pint that he demands with slurred speech. His crew usually stops him, but something tells them it wouldn’t be in their best interest to speak up. Not tonight, anyways. Not when Kidd is slung across the couch in the ship, eyes darting back and forth on the ceiling, muttering.

He holds his hand up, flexing it slightly and the den den mushi flies toward him, eyes wide as it lands in his hand. Eyes fluttering to stay open, he looks the snail and sighs. 

“Do it. Call him.” Kidd slurs and lets his head fall back on the arm of the couch. 

The den den rings, the soft constant _purupurupuru_ over and over and Kidd starts to think Law won’t answer. Not that he would blame him. After all he’s a fancy warlord now, can’t bother himself with others. As if he ever really answered before that. 

Just before he’s about to toss it across the room it gives the soft click of acceptance and Kidd’s eyes fly open. 

“Yes?” Law’s voice drawls from the receiver and the tone makes Kidd swallow. 

It’s been months since they’ve spoken, nearly two years since they’ve seen each other in person. Both of them now different men, why did he do this? All of these thoughts don’t occur at first, not until Kidd opens his mouth to speak. 

“S’been two years and I was thinkin’ ‘bout it all n’fuck. Just..._fuck_.” Kidd groans out and Law hums on the other side, “Alls I’m sayin’ is that you get yer pretty lil ass over here. Stat. That’s what you doctors say?” 

The words tumble from Kidd’s mouth, no barrier of thought there to hold them back and before Law can reply he hears himself talking again. 

“The island with the giant snake or whatever? You know the one? m’on it. Docked on the east side. Get here, or don’t, but I’ll let ya know one option s’far better than the over. You might be a warlord now, but I still know how you work, Trafalgar.” 

Law doesn’t answer, simply hangs up as the click on the receiver rings in Kidd’s ears. Hand still hovered over Kidd’s face, it shakes, of anger or embarrassment he isn’t sure. The two so closely intertwined with his ears hot and skin crawling. Pushing the den den mushi back onto the table he pulls in a deep breath, and only when he hears the soft thud of the snail touch the table does he let out the yell. Crackling on the edges in the back of his throat the scream warbles as it comes out. 

Lifting quickly from the couch, his eyes search the room. Desperate to find that shining label against glass, ready to take it and drown in the contents. Finding it to the left of him, his hand curls around it, barely shaking the lid he forces it without touching it. About three shots remain within it, but he doesn’t care if that number was five, he needs to forget. 

The world gets blurry then and he slides down, back against the front of the couch. His shoulder aching beneath the collection of metal and with a huff he lets it fall to the floor. He’s tired, frustrated, and for reasons beyond his understanding: horny. Eyes falling shut, far too heavy for him to fight against, he succumbs to sleep. 

“Oi. You rat bastard, don’t tell me you’ve gone and died without me here.” 

Kidd blinks awake and as his eyes struggle to focus, there is no mistaking who the voice above him belongs to. He’s flat on his back against the floor, head swimming with the alcohol still in his veins and it takes all of his power not to throw up. He’s stiff against the floor and he peers at Law, no words forming in his mouth. 

“You’re trashed, pathetic.” Law scoffs and holds out his hand, the blue of Room starting to cover Kidd like a blanket. 

That is if a blanket burned like hell under your skin and felt like nails were being dragged along the top. He isn’t sure what sadistic action Law is performing, but Kidd can’t deny that where it hurts, he also feels pleasure. The kind of pain only Law can give him, and he wonders if he’s dreaming. Or worse, finally went too far and died. 

Law flicks his hand toward the empty bottle, and it fills back to where Kidd first left it, the whiskey now darker in color. _What kind of fucked up dream is this?_ Kidd thinks and only a beat later realizes that his head doesn’t feel quite as twisted. 

“Now that I’ve _partially _sobered you up, you want to tell me why the fuck you called me?” Law says, annoyance seeped in his voice as he dissipates Room, “I couldn’t understand you at all earlier. Other than ‘giant snake’ and ‘docked on east’ the rest was impossible under that shitty accent of yours.” 

Kidd narrows his eyes at the words, but he can’t deny his heart is thrumming hard against the inside of his chest. Law is here. He didn’t even understand him, and he came. 

“S’why?” Kidd asks leaning back up to sit against the couch, “Why’d you come?” 

“Well, by luck or some other force I was already on this island, and if you were about to keel over I wanted to see it.” Law smirks and Kidd swing his legs out to kick him. Stepping out of the way of his range Law sighs, “You aren’t, sadly. So, what was the reason you called?” 

“Nothin’” Kidd mumbles and Law narrows his eyes, “After all, you’re too good for me anyways Mr. Warlord.” 

Law scoffs as he picks up the whiskey bottle, swirling the contents around. Kidd tries to watch but the motion nearly makes him sick. Letting his head drop back onto the seat of the couch, he stares at the ceiling and wonders why the hell his crew let Law in. 

“Who let you in?” Kidd asks and a soft laugh comes from his right. Law drops down onto the couch, crossing his legs as he settles in and Kidd leans his head over nudge his knee, “Tell me so I can strangle em’.” 

“I didn’t have to be let in.” Law says and holds his hand out, letting Room play on his fingers like a blue string. It twists around each of digits like smoke and the sight makes heat prick at Kidd’s ears, “I have my ways, you should know this by now.” 

“Suppose you’re right.” Kidd sighs and groans as his head throbs, “What the fuck did you do to me?” 

“I pulled the alcohol from your bloodstream to sober you up directly.” Law replies bouncing his foot gently, “Can’t say that it’s pleasant but it’s effective.” 

“Why do I still feel like shit?” Kidd says and rubs his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

“You think I’m going to deal with you sober?” Law laughs and uncrosses his legs, leaning forward to rest his head on his hands, “You’re probably still about three shots in.” 

“I’ll crush your skull in for fucking with me, Trafalgar.” 

“Well, I was hoping for something similar since you made me come here.” Law replies letting his eyes drift to meet Kidd’s. 

A shine lies in them, the glimmer of desire that Kidd hasn’t seen in years, and it’s almost enough to make his throat run dry. He knows why he called Law and even though Law didn’t understand him, they’re still on the same page. They both know what the other can give and damn—it’s been a while. 

“You think I owe you sex because you came here on your own? Fuck off.” Kidd grumbles and pushes himself to his feet. 

“I suppose you’re right, but nothing’s free.” Law says and leans back against the couch, arms spread on either side along the back, “Thought I’d take a taste before I take off for a while, but I guess you really meant it last time.” 

Kidd turns back to look at Law, his hat now shading his eyes, and clenches his fist. Two years ago, when they last parted ways it wasn’t good. Not that their relationship is anything close to functional, anything someone would venture to even call a relationship, but if you did that night it ended. Kidd’s hand tight on Law’s throat as they fought, still fully naked from their encounter. 

Yelling that echoed out through the town and drew the authorities' attention. Each nearly ready to take the other’s life that night but neither one man enough to commit. So, they stood there, eye to eye as tension hung between them with any form of intimacy gone and forgotten. 

“Wasn’t a good night, eh?” Kidd hums and Law returns the sound, “You lived anyways. Against all odds.” 

“Foolish of you to doubt me in the first place, Eustass-ya.” Law sighs and rocks forward off of the couch to his feet, “So tell me, are you done with me or not?” 

Holding his shoulder out, Kidd’s arm comes pulling toward him, wrapping around Law’s waist in the process. He lets it drag him across the floor into Kidd’s chest and as Law looks up, his eyes could kill. Like a deal with a devil, Kidd knows that what he’s doing comes with a price and before he can back out, leans down to press a kiss onto Law’s lips. Law’s hand moves outward, flexing Room far as he can until he feels Kidd’s quarters, and in an instant they’re gone. 

Kidd’s feet stutter against the ground as they materialize and Law laughs against his lips, “Thought you would get used to it by now.” 

“Shut up and get naked, Trafalgar.” Kidd grumbles against Law’s skin but no fire rests in his words, “Or are you going to make me do all the work myself?” 

Law pulls back out of Kidd’s arm, feet kicking his heels across the room and they clatter in the dark. Law reaches out, hands pressed against Kidd’s bare chest and as they softly run across the skin, a chill pulls up Kidd’s spine. Fingers curling around the edges of the coat, Law tugs on it and lets it slide up and off Kidd’s shoulders before it falls on the floor. 

Barely any light is filtering into the room from the window, moon nearly new as it sits like a sliver in the sky. Both prefer it this way, only the gleam of metal and Room providing any guidance and it makes the experience more. Makes it different than any other casual fuck that they can find on this island. 

Law shrugs his own jacket off, letting it fall to the floor before pulling on the hem of his shirt. As he pulls it up over his head, Kidd reaches out his hand, letting it skim the soft taut skin of Law’s stomach. Law pulls his arms through his sleeves and as he’s about to toss it down he gasps. Kidd’s hand now firmly cupped over the bulge pushing at the edge of his jeans. 

His fingers curl gently, rubbing a light circle into the denim and Law huffs out a groan. 

“Since when are you gentle? Get soft, Eustass-ya?” Law questions as he takes a step back, hands starting to undo his jeans, “I may have to reconsider if that’s the case.” 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard I don’t have to hear that mouth of yours, Trafalgar. Now, get naked.” Kidd demands as he pulls off the rest of his clothes and Law snorts out a laugh, “Something funny, twig?” 

“Your bark truly is worse than your bite, I missed it. Much better than the women I keep finding that just agree with whatever I say.” Law says and while Kidd can’t see it, he knows Law is rolling his eyes, “Let’s get on with it.” 

Kidd’s head swims a little as he takes in the sight of Law in the dark, light barely outlining him he stands with his arms crossed before him. Pulling him back to him Kidd’s fingers dig into Law’s waist as his other arm hovers and he hesitates. A little too long, it seems, for Law’s taste as he presses his hand against Kidd. 

Fingers working quickly, he pumps him once, twice, before Kidd can focus long enough to push him back onto the bed. Law pushes himself up onto his elbows, a cheshire grin sits wide on his face and Kidd knows he’s looking him over. Law’s tongue darts quickly over his lips like he’s a hunter that finally cornered his prey, and Kidd remembers why things get broken each time. 

Leaning forward Kidd moves over him, pressing Law further into the mattress and without much control, his hips grind into Law’s. The feeling of his cold skin against his wakes him up in more ways than one, Kidd rolls his hips once more and a soft groan slips from Law’s lips. 

“Just work me already and don’t think about sticking that metal into me or else you’ll have to create two.” Law says through clenched teeth as Kidd’s hips continue to roll, “Can’t believe you got it taken.” 

“Sorry, not all of us have the ability to reattach parts. Now are you gonna shut up and let me finger ya?” Kidd bites and Law leans up, breath hot in his ear before he hums out a yes. 

Calling the small metal container towards him, Kidd keeps Law pinned as he dips his fingers into the lube. Law squirms beneath him, impatient, but not like the women Kidd ends up with. This impatience is for Kidd’s sake. 

If he lets go, Law will make his life a living hell. 

Finger brushing at his entrance, Law leans up once more, wrapping his arms around Kidd’s neck. His teeth graze the skin of his neck and his lips hover just over it, waiting. As Kidd presses the first finger in, Law bites down and Kidd lets out a small grunt. The soft pain washing over him, making him twitch harder to life against his thigh. _God _he missed Law. 

As he continues to pump in and out of him, finger curling against the inside, Law continues to bite, gently before sucking at the release. When Kidd presses in a second finger, Law bites a little harder, a sigh blowing out around his mouth. His fingers dig into Kidd’s back and before Kidd can pull back out, Law is rocking. 

“You’re gonna have to actually fuck me, Eustass-ya. Or are you getting cold feet about it?” Law murmurs against the skin as he pushes himself harder against Kidd’s hands. 

Kid doesn’t respond, only pulls out his fingers out in response, his other hand pushing Law back down against the bed. Wiping his fingers against his dick, Kidd pumps himself within his hand once before lining up with Law. Once he starts this, it won’t stop. Once he goes in, there is no telling how he’ll come out. 

Just like he likes it. 

Pushing into Law, he watches as the man beneath him arches upward. Law trying to adjust to just the right spot and Kidd takes the opportunity to scoop his arm beneath him. Law’s legs pull quickly against his hips, heels digging into his lower back, pressing him deeper inside. His lips staring to work against Kidd’s skin once more, hungrier than before. 

As he pulls out for the first time, Law readjusts a final time as Kidd leans down over him, and he blows an annoyed breath out between his teeth. 

“You going to stay still, Trafalgar? Am I gonna have to trap you?” Kidd asks and thrusts back into Law. 

Law brings his mouth to Kidd’s ear and instead of a response, all he receives is a short laugh before the feeling of teeth on his ear. Law bites down, tugging against the lobe and Kidd swallows the groan in his throat. Instead trying to distract himself by setting a pace, but all it does is rile Law up. As their hips meet, over and over Law moves. Hands digging, teeth cutting, feet pressing all bringing gentle pain onto Kidd. 

Pressing Law back down against the bed, Kidd lets his hands curl against the headboard and Law nearly purrs. His legs shift, settling upward between Kidd’s arms and his neck, laced onto his shoulders. 

“Getting serious now, are we?” Law croons and Kidd pulls back before slamming into him, leaving a laugh to choke out of his throat, “Good.” 

Kidd pulls back once more, letting his knees settle into the bed before driving back in all before repeating the motion. The pace moderate, but hard, headboard shaking beneath his hold. Law’s head slamming each time against the wood as he’s fucked harder into it with each thrust. The pain driving him ever closer to his edge. 

Kidd watches as Law’s dick rests against his stomach, pressed against the skin as he pushes his knees further into his chest. Law’s hands clench on either side of his body, fingers dug into the sheets, eyes pinched shut. The only thing Kidd feels split on are those eyes. 

He loves that he has the power to keep Law’s eyes shut with pleasure, that the man beneath his body can’t keep them open. That his mouth gasping and laughing is done of intense pleasure is one of his greater accomplishments. He can’t deny it though, the look of Law’s eyes barely open, staring up at him. 

Like an unearthed gem, that only he believes he’s seen, he wants to capture it as much as he can. Wants to drive Law to lengths that will keep Kidd on his mind just long enough to piss him off. Knowing that he got to Law is just a noble of a goal as getting off in Kidd’s mind, and right now they exist in the same plane. 

As Kidd presses harder, Law’s head turned against the headboard, he can feel the tightening in his abdomen. That inherent desire to release. Watching Law’s cock, flushed red in the darkness, precum gleaming at the tip bounce heavy against his stomach, he knows that he’s close too. Moving down his left hand, he digs into Law’s side, letting the metal pinch the skin and Law gasps out a moan. It warbles just a moment in his throat before he hisses between his teeth. 

“You motherfucker, wha-at did I tell you about that h-h-hand.” Law chokes out and Kidd resists laughing. 

“You said it couldn’t go inside you.” Kidd argues and his lower back groans as he thrusts forward again, “Now, shut up and come for me.” 

“You’re getting awfully c-cc-ah” Law groans, unable to finish the insult as Kidd presses, hips pushing harder as they start to lose their rhythm, “_Goddamit._” 

Kidd comes then and if he didn’t know better he would think it was a literal weight that left his shoulders. When in reality it was Law’s legs sliding off of him back onto the bed. Sweat and cum paints Law’s chest and Kid pulls in a breath as he pulls out, falling back to sit on his heels. Chest heaving as Law’s flutters in comparison beneath him, Kidd finally feels sober for the first time that day. Head clear as he slips off the bed, bare feet padding as they thud against the hardwood floor. 

“Coming to get clean?” Kidd asks and can practically hear the glare Law is giving him. 

“You think I’m going to walk out of here naked for your crew to see? Get fucked. Bring me a towel and I’ll be gone.” Law says leaning up gently as not to let it roll off onto the bed, “If you’re not back in two minutes I’m using your sheets and I’ll down you another appendage.” 

“Seems harsh for just a towel. Thought you were big now, didn’t take shit from anyone. Who cares if Killer sees your dick?” Kidd argues and Law pushes himself up to sit. 

It runs off his stomach, gleaming lightly in the dark and Kidd narrows his eyes. 

“Whoops. Get me a towel, _Useless-ya_.” Law smirks and leans back down onto the bed, arms threading behind his head. 

“I should’ve killed you last time.” Kidd grumbles as he slips out of the room into the hall. 

“But you didn’t!” Law calls after him and Kidd’s fist tightens a little harder as he resists ripping the handle off. 

Kidd returns a few minutes later, rinsed off in his own right, tossing a towel across the room to Law. He makes quick work to clean himself up as Kidd stands, leaned against the wall. His eyes fixed onto Law’s frame, the tattoos covering his skin never failing to capture him. Swirling against his figure almost like a trap. 

“What’s with the dumbass tattoos?” Kidd asks and feels a spot of regret when Law’s eyes flash up to meet his, “We get it, you kill, you gotta write death on your hands?” 

“Thanks for the fuck, Eustass-ya. Perhaps if you don’t lose another arm we may cross paths again someday.” Law replies, tone curt as he lifts to his feet. 

“Now that you’re the government’s pet, where will you go from here?” Kidd asks as he watches Law redress and a low grumble comes from him as he pulls on his pants. 

“Since when are you so goddamn nosy? Stay the fuck out of my business.” Law snaps and Kidd blows out a laugh. 

“I was just up your ass and you’re telling me to get out of your ass? That’s not how it works, Trafalgar.” 

Room extends from Law’s hands and Kidd smiles as he feels the familiar tingle on his skin. Law’s finger curl inward and Kidd feels his shoulder pull away from the socket. Slowly, deliberately, and while his heart races he can’t help but get hard again. Law watches it twitch against his thigh and drops Room with a curse on his tongue. 

“Ooh, round two?” Kidd croons and Law shoots him a look as he pulls his hat back down, eyes once again shaded. 

“Some of us have things to do, not like I would expect you to understand.” Law says and walks toward the door. Kidd looks over as Law pulls it open, a smile weak on his face, “Next time, don’t down the bottle after you call me. It’s annoying to sober you up.” 

“Next time?” Kidd asks rolling to lean against his arm, the metal scraping against the wall, “So, your plan involves you living? Pity.” 

“Goodbye, Eustass-ya.” Law says with a tired voice, head tilting to meet Kidd’s eyes a final time before turning away, “Welcome to the New World.” 

He walks softly into the hall and before Kidd can call after him, he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @__moes__  
Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
